Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of electronic devices of every kind. Communication between such electronic devices is an important component. The available spectrum of wireless communication has experienced a dramatic increase in use by such communication. The speed of throughput of data over such communication links is demanded by customers. There are significant challenges related to high frequency signal communications, such as millimeter wave signaling.